Minako's 18th Birthday
by Damien360
Summary: Minako's birthday is coming soon. And she spends it holding a concert? What will Rei and the other senshi do?


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

Copyrighting not intended

PGSM Universe

Based off: Be The Light by One OK Rock

This song was originally sung by the band in memory of the 2011 Tohouku earthquake. My heart goes out to all the affected families and victims. This song speaks volumes in just a few sentences, the message is extremely powerful and meaningful. If you haven't listened to it, please go and listen to it. Its a full english song sung by One OK Rock that will blow your heart and mind out the window

While listening to the song for the billionth time, my mind began to churn this story up after realizing how much it fits into Sailor Moon. Enjoy

* * *

The world was at peace, at least for now. the leader of the senshi stared blankly out the window, eyes on the clear blue skies outside the karaoke room. Its had been a month since the defeat of Queen Beryl at the hands of the Sailor Senshi. Even though she was the leader of the senshi, she didn't participate in the final battle at all. She vaguely remembered agreeing to take the surgery, then nothing more. The next thing she recalled was calling out to her fellow senshi during the battle, urging them not to give up, before finally being revived once more.

Not only was she given a second chance at life, the illness that had plagued her for years had miraculously disappeared. Aino Minako, Sailor Venus and international pop star, was now as fit as a fiddle. Being revived felt weird, as though she had fallen into a deep sleep and had been awoken once more. It was a feeling she knew all too well, having retained her memories of her past life.

"nako-chan.. Minako-chan!"

Minako vaguely heard someone calling her name, snapping out of her trance and turned to face her fellow senshi. "Hai?"

The bun-haired princess gave a a goofy grin "Next week is Minako-chan's 18th birthday, ne?"

Minako stared at Usagi, surprised. "Yeah.. it is... You remembered?"

"Of course!" Usagi exclaimed loudly, grasping Minako's hands in her own "We are friends aren't we!"

"Ahh. Friends..." Minako spoke "Yeah..."

Usagi didn't pay much attention to Minako's hesitant answer, and started to babbling about all the thing they could do for Minako's party. However, the senshi's behaviour didn't go unnoticed, by the Sailor of Mars. The miko frowned slightly, but decided to let it pass. She knew Minako was still getting to know them. It was only recently that she agreed to start hanging out with the rest of them. From her own experiences, Rei knew it would just be a matter of time before Minako felt comfortable with them. Rei felt a gaze on her, and snapped out of her trance to see Minako staring back at her. Hurriedly, she turned away, breaking the eye contact. Cursing herself mentally, Rei tried to suppress the rising blush.

'Blush?' Rei shocked herself. ' No. No. I don't feel that way about Minako. She's strict, stubborn and doesn't know how to lighten up.'

The miko stopped short as she realized everything she just said applied to her as well. She angrily muttered under her breath, trying to avoid the lingering gaze of the pop-star on her.

"How about it?" Usagi's shrill voice entered Rei's ears

"Eh?" Rei spluttered

"Mou! Rei-chan!" Usagi pouted "Weren't you paying attention?"

"We were planning a celebration for Minako on her birthday" Makoto explained, patting Usagi on the head

"Ah. Sou." Rei mumbled

"Gomen." Minako started "I can't make it."

"EHHHHHHH" Usagi whirled around so quickly she almost fell over "NANI!"

"I have a concert on that day." Minako said calmly "Shachou said it'll be good to celebrate it with my fans after being away for so long."

"Demo.. Demo.." Usagi whined, throwing a small fit "I wanted to celebrate Minako-chan's birthday!"

"If you insist, I could give all of you VIP tickets." Minako gave a small smile

A loud shriek came from Usagi, scaring everyone in the room. The clumsy girl then proceeded to jump about the room, a bright grin on her face. "I GET TO GO TO MINAKO-CHAN'S CONCERT AS A VIP!"

Rei rubbed her temples at Usagi's over reaction. Usagi had always been Minako's fan. Being specially invited to her concert was probably the second best thing that happened to her, besides getting to know Minako in person.

"I'll go!" Usagi screamed "Ne minna, all of you are coming right?"

"I don't have cram school on that day, so I can make it." Ami replied with a smile

"Of course!" Makoto grinned "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Rei-chan? You're gonna come right!" Usagi glanced hopefully at the sullen miko

"Hmmm?" Rei returned the look with a blank stare of her own "I'm not going."

Not even the months of fighting youma could prepare Rei for what came next. Usagi leaped over to her in a blink of an eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her back and forth while whining and babbling words Rei couldn't figure out. The miko had half a mind to slap the annoying girl, had Makoto not stepped in and pulled the thrashing Usagi away from Rei. Giving Rei an apologetic look, Makoto lightly slapped Usagi on the head and scolded her, the latter almost to tears

Rei pressed her lips into a thin line as her gaze met Minako's for a brief second. "If you're done whining, I'm busy with my duties at the shrine. I won't be able to make it."

With that, the moody girl spun on her heels and stalked out of the karaoke room, missing the look of disappointment that flashed over the face of a certain pop-star.

* * *

The next few day, Rei avoided the other senshi the best she could. On the rare occasions that they crossed paths, Usagi would pester her to attend the concert, coming up with all sorts of excuses in an attempt to make the miko say yes.

"Come on Rei-chan!" Usagi was at it again

"For the last time Usagi, I am not going" Rei was at her limit.

One could only deal with Usagi for short periods of time. With the amount of whining and pestering Usagi had been doing the past few days, the normally calm miko was reaching her breaking point.

"Neee Rei-chan! It'll be so much fun!" Usagi babbled "We can sing and dance and -"

"ENOUGH!" Rei exploded in anger, turning to face the stunned princess "I am not going to that stupid concert no matter what you say. So Leave. Me. Alone. Tsukino! I don't want to see or hear from you until this concert is over and done with!"

Rei walked off angrily, leaving a shocked Usagi behind. The miko returned to her room in the shrine, sinking onto her futon. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She didn't when she fell asleep or how long she had slept for. Rei was awakened by her phone buzzing loudly on the floor. Not bothering to look at the caller id, she flipped open the phone and answered.

"Moshi Moshi..." Rei almost yawned into the phone.

"Ano.. Is this Mars Reiko-san?" a high pitched voice asked

Rei snapped to attention immediately "Who is this?"

"Ah.. Let me introduce myself. I am Sugao Saito. Aino Minako's manager" the man replied quickly

"Mina's manager?" Rei unconsciously let the nickname slip from her lips "Look, if she asked you to persuade me to attend the concert then -"

"Oh no. Its nothing like that." the manager said hurriedly "Minako-chan doesn't know I'm calling you."

"Eh? Then.." Rei trailed off

"Well, I'm sure you already know that Minako-chan's concert is on her birthday" the manager started "And although she said yes, she's been a little down these few days. I was hoping you could perform at her concert as a surprise. To cheer her up."

"So you want me to fix your mistake?" Rei's annoyance was coming through

"No no. Nothing like that. It is still up to you Reiko-chan." Saito immediately responded "Its just that Minako-chan always seem so much happier when she talks about you. She's just probably too embarrassed to show it"

"Minako does?" Rei asked quietly.

"Of course! Once, she spent the whole day locked in her room talking about you to that stuff toy of hers." the manager chuckled, already used to the idea Minako spoke to a stuff toy.

Rei felt the blood rush to her face. "She did?"

"Will you do it? Just one song. Please! It'll mean a lot to Minako-chan" Saito pleaded.

"I guess I could do it." Rei sighed "What song should I perform?"

"Really! Arigatou!" Saito exclaimed happily "Well, I'll let you decide. Make sure to choose a good song!"

A click from the phone told Rei the flamboyant manager had hung up. Leaning back on her futon, Rei sighed heavily once more. What had she gotten herself into. She hated singing. She hated crowds. And when you put those two together, it was an utter nightmare for our flame senshi.

'Its for Minako's sake' Rei tried to convince herself

No matter how hard she tried, Rei couldn't deny the growing feelings she had. She and Minako had always found something to butt heads about, getting into frequent arguments. Yet, they worked together beautifully. No words were needed between them, with just tiny gestures and winks, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were an unstoppable force. Slowly, Rei knew she was falling for the stubborn pop-idol, but always tried to find an excuse to rid herself of that thought.

"Well, it is her 18th birthday" Rei sighed, pulling out a notepad. "If Mars Reiko is going to surprise her, I might as well do what i can.

* * *

And so the days passed by quickly. Rei barely saw any of her friends, with the exception of Makoto, who came to the shrine occasionally, delivering plagues for Usagi, who was still too afraid to see Rei. Makoto voiced this out to Rei, who nodded, but did nothing to resolve the conflict between them. The miko spent the next few days working hand in hand with Minako's manager, who was thrilled when Rei brought up her plan for Minako's huge surprise.

Rei looked over the sheet of music sitting upon her desk. Letting her dark eyes trail over the words, she prayed for the anxiety in her to disappear. It was the perfect song. Rei slaved over the song lyrics for days, finally coming up with something that could truly speak to not only Minako, but the rest of the senshi. It was her way of making it up to them, especially Usagi.

On the night of the concert, Rei noticed the huge crowd already gathered inside the concert hall, eager fans screaming for Minako. She shuddered from the massive number of people, trying to sink into her jacket as she made her way to the back door.

"Rei?" a voice called out to her just before she reached the door.

Turning, Rei locked eyes with the senshi of Jupiter, who was dressed simply in a blouse and jeans. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm... I.." Rei stuttered, trying to find a way out

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" Makoto narrowed her eyes, walking closer to the Mars senshi

"I'm not." Rei answered firmly

"But you're here." Makoto raised an eyebrow at Rei's answer

"I'm not going to the concert..." Rei repeated "Mars Reiko is."

"EHHH" Makoto exclaimed loudly before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Wait a minute. What exactly is happening?"

"Keep this a secret." Rei spoke

Makoto nodded eagerly, absorbing every word that came out of the miko's mouth. The more she heard, the bigger her grin grew.

"That is brilliant!" Makoto slapped Rei on the back heartily "You came up with this plan?"

Rei nodded, flushing slightly. Makoto grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm sure Minako will be more than happy. Remember to ask her out after the concert!"

Rei stared at the laughing girl as she walked off, her blush steadily growing. How did Makoto find out about her crush on Minako?

"Reiko-san. You should get going." a gruff voice spoke.

Rei nodded briefly at the guard before making her way backstage. Screams and hollers echoes throughout the corridors as Minako kicked off the concert with C'est La Vie (Watashi No Manka No Koisuru Bubun). A lady quickly ushered Rei into the room, fussing over her hair and make-up, annoying the flame senshi, but the latter followed instructions and allowed them to do her hair, preparing her for the end of the concert.

* * *

"Arigatou Minna!" Minako cheered loudly, waving to all her screaming fans.

The senshi of Venus could see the numerous banners with her name neatly written on it, decorated with many different pictures of her and Artemis. Minako locked eyes with her friends, who were sitting in the front row. Usagi waved enthusiastically to her while Makoto and Ami smiled broadly at her. Minako couldn't help but notice the absence of the dark-haired miko.

'Well she did say she wouldn't come" Minako sighed inwardly, feeling an empty feeling in her chest.

"I'll be going on an international tour soon, but I hope that you will all look forward to my next concert here in Japan!" Minako spoke cheerfully to her fans "Thanks you all for spending this wonderful night together with me!"

"Bye Bye!" Minako proceeded to walk off stage with her fans cheering in the background

"MATTE!" Saito rushed out onto stage with a mike

The fans began to scream his name, earning them a blush from the manager

"Shachou?" Minako raised an eyebrow "What's going on here?"

"Hahaha" Saito laughed "You didn't think you could leave without a proper celebration did you? Ne, minna-san!"

Screams erupted from the audience as Saito addressed them, leaving Minako confused. She hadn't been informed of this event. Was it a last minute decision?

"Mahh. Minako-chan" Saito grabbed her by the shoulders and led her down the walkway, where an elaborate chair had been set up for her. The chair was covered in soft velvet and decorated with jewels of many kinds. However, Minako's eye caught the 5 jewels adorning the crown of the chair. Set in an arc, the red, blue, green and pink jewels were positioned along the sides of a large orange jewel that was winking at her.

"Sahh. Since its our dear Minako-chan's 18th birthday" Saitou began once Minako was seated "We have a special performance for her by our very special guest singer!"

"Ehhhhh" Usagi squealed "Who could it be?"

Makoto merely smirked "Well, you won't be disappointed."

"Makoto-san. You know who the guest singer is?" Ami questioned

"You guys know her too!" Makoto grinned

"Who could it... Ah..." Ami exclaimed as it hit her. "Is it..."

Makoto nodded, her grin wider.

"Eh? Dare?" Usagi pouted, not getting it

"Mah Mah. Usagi-san. Just wait for it" Ami rested a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Sound of a piano filled the concert hall as everyone quietened down. The lights turned off, the stage shrouded in darkness.

_Just the thought of another day_

_How did we end up this way_

_What did we do wrong_

_God_

A soft voice filled the hall. Minako frowned. She couldn't see the singer, but her voice sounded extremely familiar. The song was unfamiliar as well, therefore she couldn't narrow down her list of suspects. The light began to illuminate the stage slowly, revealing a figure clad in white and red, a familiar red cowboy hat perched atop her head.

_Even though the days go on_

_So far, so far away from_

_It seems so close_

"Rei..." Minako whispered the miko's name as Mars Reiko appeared on stage

_Always weighing on my shoulder_

_A time like no other_

_It all changed on that day_

_Sadness and so much pain_

_You can touch the sorrow here_

_I don't know what to blame_

_I just watch and watch again_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Even though t__he days go on_

_So far, so far away from_

_It seems so close_

_What did it leave behind_

_What did it take from us_

_And wash away~~_

_It may be long_

_But with our hearts start anew _

_And keep it up and not give up_

_With our heads held high~~~~_

"Issho ni!" Rei spoke into the mike as the entire concert hall began to chorus with her, waving their lightsticks in time with the music.

_You have seen hell and made it back again_

_How to forget? We can't forget_

_The lives that were lost along the way_

_And when you realize that wherever you go_

_There you are_

_Time won't stop_

_So, we keep moving on_

_Yesterday's night turns to light_

_Tomorrows's night returns to light_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Be the light~~~_

Minako felt tears springing into her eyes. She didn't expect Rei to appear at her concert, let alone Mars Reiko performing what seemed to be a hand written song. To the fans, it was just another song, but Minako and the other senshi knew the deeper meaning behind the lyrics of the song. Memories from their time as sailor senshi began to flood back into their minds. The struggles they faced, the fights that they had, and for Minako, the feeling of death without even making it to the final fight

_Always weighting on my shoulder_

_A time like no other_

_It all changed on that day_

_Sadness and so much pain_

_Anyone can close their eyes_

_Pretend that nothing is wrong_

_Open your eyes _

_And look for light_

_Ohhhhh_

_What did it leave behind_

_What did it take from us_

_And wash away~~_

_It may be long_

_But with our hearts start anew _

_And keep it up and not give up_

_With our heads held high~~~~_

_Yeah~~~~ YEAH~~~~_

The fans began to chorus once more together with Mars Reiko. The sounds of her fans' singing beside her coupled with the sight of Rei on stage brought her tears down her cheeks. Rei locked eyes with Minako and smiled brightly as she sang the chorus of the song, knowing that Minako understood the true meaning of the song.

_You have seen hell and made it back again_

_How to forget? We can't forget_

_The lives that were lost along the way_

_And when you realize that wherever you go_

_There you are_

_Time won't stop_

_So, we keep moving on_

_Yesterday's night turns to light_

_Tomorrows's night returns to light_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Be the light~~~_

"Mina. Happy Birthday." Rei spoke, smiling as she met eyes with the pop-star who was crying profusely. "Ano... You're turning 18, and going on to a new chapter in your life. You'll probably have more and more concerts in the future, but we hope that you won't forget us, come back to Japan, spend time with your fans, especially the friends you've made here."

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi yelled loudly "Make sure you come back!"

Usagi's shout sparked the rest of the fans to call out to Minako, urging her to come back as soon as she could. The pop-star couldn't reply, choking on the raw emotion welling up inside of her.

_O...o..._

_Yeah Yeah~~~_

_O...o..._

_Yeah Yeah~~~_

_Uh o...~~~~_

Rei finish the song on a perfect note, prompting fans to scream her name and Minako's. Rei stood there, still trying to absorb the fact that she just sang in front of a entire concert hall filled with Aino-Minako fans. Her eyes locked onto Minako's tear-filled ones.

"Minako.." Rei whispered

The pop-star dashed down the walkway and jumped onto the miko, giving her a bone crushing hug, startling Rei. Burying her face in Rei's shoulder, Minako cried tears of happiness, the cat calls and cheers from her fans dying out as Rei wrapped her arms around her, returning the small gesture. Minako looked up as she heard Rei chuckling. Turning, she saw Usagi trying to climb over the banister, only to be stopped by the staff members and Makoto.

Laughing, Minako turned back to face Rei

"Arigato. Reiko-chan"

"It.. Its was nothing "Rei replied, reverting back to her moody self. "Let's go."

Rei laced her fingers between Minako's, pulling her off stage as the the staff began to usher the fans out. Backstage, Minako followed Rei obediently as Rei led her down the hallway to her dressing room. Stopping outside Minako's dressing room, Rei released their hands, leaving Minako feeling empty.

"...Ja..." Rei muttered, turning away

"Matte." Minako grabbed Rei's wrist "Would you.. come in?"

Rei nodded dumbly, and followed the pop-star into the room, the doors locking behind them.

"Rei-chan..." Minako whispered "Did shachou make you do this?"

"Eh?" Rei was startled "Iie... I.. I... agreed to do it."

"Uso." Minako stared at Rei "You hate singing."

"That didn't stop you at the hospital" Rei rebutted, sitting on the couch

"That... That was different!" Minako stumbled over her words.

"What's different?" Rei retorted "That there are no sick children here? Minako. I don't need a reason to sing for you."

Rei slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. A blush across Minako's cheeks told Rei the pop-star had heard her clearly

"For me?" Minako asked quietly

"Ah.. em.." Rei mumbled incoherently

"Rei..."

The miko looked up at the sound of her name, jumping in surprise as she felt something soft upon her lips. Minako was kissing her. Rei became as stiff as a board, not knowing what to do, but eventually relaxed into the kiss. Minako pulled away first, staring into the unusually glazed eyes of the miko.

"Minako.." Rei mumbled

"Gomen.." Minako muttered "i probably shouldn't have done that. I.."

"Wait" Rei stopped her, her voice louder than expected. "I.. didn't say i hated it..."

"Oh?" A playful glint appeared in Minako's eyes. "Then shall we continue?"

She pulled Rei into another kiss, more passionate than the last. Rei soon found herself lying onto the couch, Minako's petite form lying on top of her, her head resting against the miko's chest.

"Ne.. Minako..." Rei started, but stopped once she heard the even breathing of the girl on top of her.

"Rei-chan.." Minako mumbled in her sleep

The miko smiled and pulled the other girl closer to her, making sure she was comfortable on the tiny couch before falling into slumber herself.

"I love you."

* * *

**Well! I seriously find Rei and Minako cute together. They are so perfect for each other. It was hard writing with their PGSM personalities, so I apologize if there was any OOC-ness.**


End file.
